I Love You (사랑해)
by iamjustlol
Summary: "Aku.. Mencintainya. Maafkan aku Jongin"-Kyungsoo. "Kita sekarang impas, kan?"-Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu." EXO FOCUSED. CHANBAEK, SULAY, HUNHAN, KAISOO, CHENMIN, KRISTAO AND OTHER SLIGHT COUPLES. MIND TO REVIEW? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Cast

imjustlol proudly present

Our Complicated Love

* * *

Cast:

Byun: Daehyun, Hara, Baekho, Baekhyun

Park: Ricky, Sooyoung, Chansung, Chanyeol, Chanmi

Shin: Eli, Jessica, Junsu, Jun.K, Junho, Junhyung, Junmyun, Junhong

Do: Kiseop, Hyejeong, Kyungsoo

Lee: Nichkhun, Sunny, Jjong, Jonghyun, Jongup, Jongin

Oh: Woohyun, Suzy, Sehun, Hayoung

Wu: Doojoon, Krystal, Yifan, Yixing

Kang: Hyunseong, Hyoyeon, Minwoo, Minho, Minhyuk, Minseok, Minah

Xi: Gongchan, Nara, Luna, Luhan

Huang: Zico, Raina, Tiffany, Zitao

Jung: Hyorin, Gikwang, Sungmin, Sungha, Sunggyu, Sungyeol, Sungjong

Kim: , Eunji, Namjoon Choi: Eunkwang, Yura, Jinwoon, Jinyoung, Jinki, Jinah, Jinri

Kwon: Youngmin, Gayoon, Yunho, Yoona, Yuna, Yoongi, Yoonjo

Lee: Ilhoon, Hyeri, Howon, Hoseok

Cho: Kwangmin, Yeeun, Jiyong, Jiyul, , Jia, Jimin, Jiyoung

Goo: Hyuna, Hyunseung, Taeil, Taecyeon, Taeyeon, Taehyung

Jeon: Sungjae, Dasom, Jungsoo, Jungah, Jungshin, Jungkook

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Park."

"Andai takdir Tuhan berkata lain."

"Tidak ada yang mencintaiku sebesar kau. Dan sekarang kau juga sudah mencintainya?"

"Kau kejam, Jongin."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak SMA."

**To Be Continued**

Hwa maafin author chapter 1-nya cuma kayak ginii._. Author janji chapter 2 dan seterusny bakal lebih panjang dan lebih bagus. Mind to review? :D


	2. ChanBaek

Our Complicated Love

Chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

BYUN, keluarga yang memiliki dua penerus perusahaan teknologi yang sedang naik daun, Byun Corporation, yang bertanggung jawab, tegas, dan tampan yang selalu ditatap kagum oleh siswi atau tetangga atau kadang-kadang sesama lelaki.

Kekurangannya, si bungsu, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyuka sejenis. Ini sudah dipandang biasa, bahkan kakaknya, Byun Baekho juga dulunya adalah penyuka sesama jenis, namun saat ditinggal mati pacarnya karena dendam perusahaan yang kalah oleh Byuncorp dan pacarnya, Ren, yang harus menanggungnya. Sejak saat itu, Baekho tidak ingin berpacaran atau bahkan jatuh cinta, karena tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi.

Pacar Byun Baekhyun namanya Park Chanyeol, ia tidak lain tidak bukan adalah penerus kedua perusahaan yang bisa dibilang setara dengan Byuncorp, Park Global. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin asmara selama 3 tahun. Dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang sedikit ini (karena juga disibukkan oleh kegiatan serta kewajiban mereka) orangtua Baekhyun sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan jangan lupakan Baekho, yang sudah sering mengundang Chanyeol ke acara pribadi atau acara-acara temannya seperti pesta-pesta mewah atau jamuan istimewa, dan jika nada suara Chanyeol seperti ingin menolak, Baekho selalu menggunakan jurus ampuhnya "Baekhyun akan ikut, lho. Kau tidak ingin ikut? Atau kau ingin dia terjatuh ke dalam pesona pria lain sehingga ia ingin memutuskanmu? Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol pun akan terdiam sejenak dan Baekho pasti akan menang.

Hari ini tepat tahun ke 3 dan 1 minggu mereka berpacaran. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman mungil di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Mereka tertawa-tawa? Ya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal sepele? Ya. Mereka sendirian? Tidak. Merekadiikuti beberapa agen mata-mata dan mungkin beberapa petugas keamanan. Terlalu berisiko untuk penerus dua perusahaan untuk berjalan tanpa pengawasan. Bahkan yang masih ada di dalam kawasan rumah mereka.

"Kumohon," Baekhyun memulai, "biarkan kami sendiri dulu."

"Tapi, Tuan..."

"Kumohon," ulang Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan dengan suara pelan namun Baekhyun yakin semua mendengarnya. Yah, siapa yang tidak tau mic yang ditaruh di kemejanya dan di telinganya, disembunyikan di rambut coklat keemasannya?

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Ini perintah dari Pak Direktur dan Anda tahu kami tidak bisa melanggarnya."

"Tinggalkan saja kami. Papa pasti mengerti."

Akhirnya, ada sekitar...berapa? 10? 20? Lebih dari 30 orang yang keluar dari semak-semak atau dari pohon di atas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau bahkan menyelam di sungai dangkal di sebelah Baekhyun yang membuatnya agak terlonjak kaget.

Setelah mereka pergi, Chanyeol mulai berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Kau yakin Daehyun ahjussi—" Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya dengan lembut di depan kedua bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke telinga kiri Chanyeol dan depan kemeja Chanyeol. "Kau tahu dia ingin kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa~"

Seakan mengerti, Chanyeol mulai menyeringai tipis dan menyingkirkan—dengan sangat lembut—telunjuk Baekhyun. "Ah, benar." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Daehyun appa." Chanyeol berdeham. "Kau yakin Daehyun appa dan Hara eomma memperbolehkan kau dan aku berkeliling tanpa pengawal?" Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kata 'Daehyun appa' dan 'Hara eomma' lalu tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu. Ia mengenalku," jawabnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti Chanyeol agak 'cemburu' karena kata-kata Baekhyun yang tentang 'mengenalku' Baekhyun cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya sebelum Chanyeol sempat protes. "Ehm, maksudku...periksalah saku jasmu yang sebelah kiri," katanya lalu memalingkan muka.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi itu yang kau maksud? Well... aku juga mengetahuinya."

"Benarkah? Kau juga sadar ada pistol di dalam saku jasmu?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana aku tidak mungkin merasakan benda itu?"

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir merah muda Baekhyun lalu tangannya mulai beralih ke telinga kiri Baekhyun, mengambil mic yang ada di sana lalu melemparkannya ke sungai di sebelah mereka. Lalu ia mengambil mic yang ada di kemeja Baekhyun lalu melemparkannya juga. Setelah itu, ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua mic yang ada di telinga dan kemejanya.

"Kajja," ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu mereka berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Setelah agak lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, sebuah ayunan untuk dua orang yang mungil, kursi kayu dengan ukiran antik, dan berbagai bunga-bunga merambat yang berwarna putih disana-sini. Ini tempat mereka bertemu.

"Astaga," desah Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Yep," jawab Chanyeol, mendekati Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundaknya. "Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, tidak ada yang berubah."

"Ini...terlalu sempurna. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang menguar dari sini. Pertemuan kita yang canggung, suara tawamu, senyummu, cengiranmu... Oh astaga, Chanyeol, apakah taman ini dan kau bahkan bukan mimpi? Itu terlalu indah untuk dijadikan kenyataan." Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air mata.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup kepala Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali Baekhyun ," katanya. "Aku dan taman itu nyata. Dan kau tahu itu, Sayang."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menangis dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Segalanya, senyum Chanyeol, tawa Chanyeol, suara berat Chanyeol, tangan kokoh dan kekar Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol yang teduh dan menatapnya dengan intens, rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol, astaga... Baekhyun yakin ia sudah terisak sekarang. "Aku ingin kita terus seperti ini sampai nanti, Yeol," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan mendapatkannya, Sayang."

Lalu mereka tetap berpelukan di taman bersejarah bagi mereka itu.

TBC


	3. SuLay -First Kiss-

"Ehm, aku ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ yang bernama Zhang Yixing," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dan berparas tampan.

"Sudah buat janji?" jawab si resepsionis.

"Belum," jawab laki-laki itu. "Tapi aku sudah bilang secara pribadi ke Yixing."

"Nama?" kata si repsesionis.

"Eh?" laki-laki itu tidak mendengar ucapan resepsionis barusan, karena nada yang dipakai respsionis itu terlalu cepat.

"Nama," ulang resepsionis itu.

"Nan Kim─" ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong.

"Joonmyun!" pekik seorang _namja_ yang bernama Yixing itu. "Oh astaga, kau Joomyun? Kau sudah banyak berubah!"

"Yixing? Wow, kau juga," jawab Joonmyun. "Sekarang namamu... terkenal. Itu saja."

Yixing nyengir. "Sini, kutunjukkan kau ruang kerjaku."

"Tapi, Tuan..." kata si resepsionis tadi.

Yixing menatapnya tajam. "Rapat? Oh aku tidak peduli. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menggangguku saat aku sedang bersama temanku. Kau dengar itu, Amber?"

Resepsionis yang bernama Amber itu mengangguk lalu menunduk.

Joonmyun mengikuti langkah kaki Yixing sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar. "Wow," ucap Joonmyun takjub, "ruangan kerjamu bagus juga."

"Yep," Yixing sependapat. "Tapi jika kau berada disini setiap hari kau juga akan bosan nantinya."

Joonmyun bersandar di meja kerja Yixing dan Yixing duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Yixing berdeham.

"Jadi, eumm, Joonmyun, eh, Suho, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyun terbahak. "Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu, Lay."

Yixing juga tertawa. "Kau masih mengingatnya! Baekhyun yang dipangil Sogogi, Chanyeol yang dipanggil Dobi, Kyungsoo yang dipanggil D.O, Jongin yang dipanggil Kai, Sehun yang dipanggil Odult."

"Minseok yang dipanggil Xiumin. Luhan yang dipanggil Xiao Lu. Yifan yang dipanggil Kris. Jongdae yang dipanggil Chen. Zitao yang dipanggil Tao," Joonmyun menyelesaikan kalimat Yixing.

"Ya," kata Yixing. "Julukan yang diberikan anak-anak alumni SMA WOLF 88 angkatan 12. Oh astaga aku rindu zaman indah dulu."

"Kau yang dipanggil Lay," ucap Joonmyun. "Dan aku... Suho."

Yixing tersenyum. "Tepat."

"Kau tahu, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal."

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Tidak mungkin Joonmyun si ketua kelas datang tanpa sebab.

"Well, hal yang ingin kukatakan adalah tentangmu," kata Joonmyun tenang. "Dan ini rahasiaku sejak kita masih SMA."

Yixing diam saja. Dia berpikir, jangan-jangan Joonmyun tahu bahwa ia sudah mencintainya sejak ia masih bersama orang lain?

Joonmyun mendekati Yixing dan membelai pipinya. Yixing tersentak namun tidak bergerak atau pun menatap Joonmyun.

Yixing hanya menunduk. Joonmyun tersenyum miris dan menunduk, mendekati telinga _namja_ manis berambut coklat tua tersebut. "Aku... mencintaimu."

Mata Yixing melebar. "Apa?"

Joonmyun memgecup puncak kepala Yixing. "Aku mencintaimu, Zhang. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Yixing menitikkan airmatanya. Tapi, ini airmata bahagia. Akhirnya mimpi yang sudah sejak lama ia impikan bisa terwujud.

"Eh? Kau masih mencintai orang lain ya?" tanya Joonmyun saat melihat Yixing menangis.

Yixing menggeleng pelan dan menarik kerah kemeja Joonmyun mendekat. Lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaannya selama ini yang selalu ia pendam di hatinya yang terdalam.

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan ringan Yixing di bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun. Aku ingin bersamamu selama hidupku."


	4. HunHan -Do We Fight?-

"Luhan, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

_Namja _yang berambut pirang ber-highlight coklat itu menoleh. "Tidak mau," jawabnya ketus.

"Kumohon," ulang _namja_ berambut pirang tadi.

_Namja_ satunya menghela napas. "Oh Sehun, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu yang brengsek itu lagi? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di sepanjang hidupku? Oh kau tidak mendengarnya, ya? Kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita jalang itu..."

"Namanya Chorong. Dan dia tidak jalang," koreksi Sehun.

"ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" jerit Luhan. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MAU PERGI DENGAN SI CHORONG, SI SUZY, SI NAEUN, ATAU SIAPAPUN TAPI KAU SEPERTI MENCAMPAKKANKU DARI BELAKANG!"

Sehun yang kaget dengan amarah Luhan hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. "Maafkan aku."

"MAAF? HA. KAU PIKIR HANYA DENGAN KATA 'MAAF' BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI? AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR KARENA MEMIKIRKAN SALAHKU PADAMU. SAMPAI-SAMPAI PELATIH MEMARAHIKU KARENA _TACKLE_-KU MEMBURUK! DAN KAU TAHU ITU SALAH SIAPA? SALAHMU, HUN! SA-LAH- MU!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Luhan. Mereka hanya pasienku."

"OH MASA? AKANKAH KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SAMA TENTANG SI SUZY ITU KARENA KAU MEMELUKNYA DAN MENCIUMNYA?" Sehun terdiam. "Aku mengetahui semuanya, Hun. Tidak ada gunanya kau mengelak dari kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Xi Luhan," panggil Sehun tegas. "Kau akan menarik ucapanmu tadi."

Luhan menunjukkan wajah tidak pedulinya. "Masa?" kata Luhan, pura-pura terkejut."Sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menarik kata-kataku tadi."

"Kau akan merindukanku berada di sebelahmu pada malam hari," desis Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau tahu jawabannya? Tidak. Akan."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya.

Luhan yang daritadi berada di depan dinding hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

"Ni hao, Luna," sapa Luhan ramah. Nada yang tidak pernah ia pakai jika Sehun meneleponnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Ne, oppa akan ke Cina kapan-kapan."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Haha. Pastikan Gongchan dan Nara mendengarnya, ya." Lalu Luhan terkekeh. "Iya nanti oppa ajak teman oppa."

Sumpah, Sehun ingin sekali meninju rahang orang yang sedang ditelepon Luhan.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak bisa ber-12, Baby," jawab Luhan lembut. "Teman oppa ada yang tidak bisa datang karena urusan pekerjaan."

Tangan Sehun terasa gatal karena ingin sekali meninju orang yang dipanggil 'baby' oleh Luhan.

"Ne~ oppa tunggu, ya, Baby?" Luhan tertawa. "Jangan lupa makan, bogoshipeo chagia~" Lalu Luhan menutup telepon.

Dan langsung disambut dengan tinju Sehun di sebelah kiri kepala Luhan. Hanya berbeda satu centi dari tempat kepala Luhan berada. Luhan sama sekali tidak kaget, malah ia menunjukkan wajah bosan.

"Jangan pernah menelepon orang itu lagi," desis Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Memangnya kau siapa?" Dan ia melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga, aku terlambat untuk latihan!" ucap Luhan sambil berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Setelah sampa di depan pintu, Luhan berhenti sejenak dan melirik Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Dan jaga kesehatanmu ya, Dok. Tidak lucu melihat seorang dokter jatuh sakit."

Lalu Luhan berlari dan memasuki mobil Porsche kesayangannya. Disana, ia merasakan hatinya seperti mau hancur. Ia menangis dan terisak. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Hanya saja kau menghancurkan hatiku."

Sementara, Sehun melihat lukanya akibat tadi meninju dinding. Perih, karena dagingnya terkoyak cukup dalam dan darah bercucuran deras. "Ini bukan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Ini bukan apa-apa dengan sakitnya hati Luhan karena tahu kau mencium gadis lain karena mabuk. Astaga, apa yang sudah kauperbuat, Sehun?"

TBC

Maaf di chap 3 gaada Author's note._. Dan~ ya plis RnR~ nanti Author bales kok hehe~ Dan maaf Author bawa-bawa nama personel yeoja._. Author ngebiasin mereka kok, tapi gaada inspirasi kalo mau pake cast namja. Once again, RnR please? ^^~

Next chapter:

"Tidakkah kau peduli padaku?"

"Hm."

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

KaiSoo is the next chapteerrr~~~~ woohoooo~~


	5. KaiSoo KrisTao ChenMin

Author: imjustlol (Author yeoja, lho!'-')

Judul: I Love You (사랑해)

Disclaimer: EXO terbitan SM Entertainment, member-membernya milik keluarga masing-masing, dan cerita ini milik Author.

Rated: T

Chapter: 5/?

Boys Love/BL! Yaoi! DLDR! Review and I'll reply it~ :)

Once again, don't like don't read!

_imjustlol proudly present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_N__amja_ tampan yang berkulit tan, berambut coklat tua pemilik restoran ternama itu terbengong. Dia tidak memerhatikan gadis remaja Korea yang kesana-sini memakai rok pendek yang sesekali tertiup angin sehingga memerlihatkan dalaman mereka atau yang kelewat pendek sehingga paha mereka yang tidak begitu indah (menurutnya) terlihat. Bahkan ia kadang heran, gadis-gadis remaja itu sepertinya agak buta suhu. Masih saja nekat pakai rok pendek padahal sekarang sedang musim dingin, dimana cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Tapi mereka tetap saja seperti tanpa tahu malu atau tahu cuaca atau tahu suhu.

_Namja_ itu menatap ke kekosongan. Tidak melihat apapun, namun juga tidak terbengong.

"Jongin? Lee Jongin? Ya! Lee Jongin!"

Namja yang tadi terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ne! Wae? Wae?" tanya Jongin panik. "Oh, Kyungsoo. Kau mengagetkanku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya~ jangan ketus begitu lah~ meskipun begini, aku kan masih pacarmu, Jongin."

"Ya, ya aku tahu," jawab Jongin malas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau kenapa, sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau ketus begitu padaku."

"Benarkah? Maaf," jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca dan melihat ke daratan yang mulai tertutup salju.

"Dengar, tentang aku dan Kris..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hm. Aku mengerti," jawab Jongin tidak peduli.

"Aku... Akan pergi ke Perancis."

Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Oh. Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

"Hm. Ngapain?"

"Aku ingin menjemput saudaraku."

"Kau kan anak tunggal," jawab Jongin.

Ada secercah perasaan bahagia bagi Kyungsoo saat Jongin ingat

bahwa Kyungsoo anak tunggal. "Adik ipar."

"Oh. Siapa yang menikah?"

"Eopseo. Kiseop dan Hyejeong ingin aku punya teman jadinya mereka mengajak teman SMA mereka untuk tinggal bersama kami."

"Oh," jawab Jongin. "Kiseop dan Hyejeong kan orangtuamu, tidak ingin memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang lebih formal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Malas," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri? Nichkhun dan Sunny kan orangtuamu."

"Itu lain."

"Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya, Lee Jongin."

"Pokoknya itu lain. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Namanya Kim Namjoon," kata Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Oh."

"Oke, aku akan pergi mengemas barang-barangku."

"Ya."

Kyungsoo melesat keluar dari restoran bimbingan Jongin tersebut. Ia memasuki mobil BMW-nya.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?" gumam Jongin. "Aku mencintai orang lain, dan sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu sebelumnya. Dan aku baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang."

"Park Global," katanya kepada supirnya. "Tolong antar aku ke Park Global."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, liat deh! Ada merek baru disini!"

"Apa? Apa? Oh astaga keren sekalii!"

"Aku ingin membeli semuanyaaa!"

"Perancang dan pembuat merek ini ganteng-ganteng, ya!"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Nama mereknya... ZiFan?"

_Namja_ jangkung berambut pirang tanpa sengaja menyenggol salah satu _yeoja_ yang sedang melihat merek terbaru dan terlaris.

"Ups, maaf."

"Eh, gwaenchana," jawab _yeoja _itu. "Tunggu dulu, KAU WU YIFAN KAN?!"

_Namja _jangkung itu hanya berlari sambil menggandeng _namja _bermata panda dan berambut coklat ber-_highlight_ pirang.

"TEMAN-TEMAN AKU MENEMUKAN YIFAN DAN ZITAO!"

Lalu serombongan remaja perempuan mengikuti arah larinya kedua _namja_ itu. Namja-namja itu masih berlari, sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes-Benz. "Cepat, cepat!" titah _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut ke supir mereka.

"AAA! YIFAN ZITAO SARANGHAEEEE! WO AI NII! OPPAAA SARANGHAE!" jerit remaja perempuan yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Ah," kata namja berambut coklat ber-_highlight_. "Kau gila, Yifan."

Yifan nyengir. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga gila jika mengikutiku setiap saat, Zitao."

Zitao berdecak kesal.

"Ehm, Tuan, mau ke mana?" tanya supir mereka.

"Ke rumah saja, terima kasih," jawab mereka berdua serempak lalu mereka tertawa.

"Hei, Yifan," kata Zitao.

"Hm?" jawab Yifan cuek sambil tetap melihat ke layar handphone-nya. Karena Zitao tidak memberi jawaban, Yifan mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa, Baby?"

"Aku akan mengikuti olimpiade," jawab Zitao ketus.

Yifan tersenyum miring. "Kapan dan dimana olimpiade itu berlangsung?" tanya Yifan lembut sambil memainkan surai coklat kepirangan Zitao.

"2 bulan lagi. Di Qingdao."

"Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain?"

"Sudah," jawab Zitao malas. "Dan sepertinya mereka tidak bisa datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena urusan kantor. Joonmyun mau menamatkan kuliah S2-nya, Kyungsoo akan menjemput saudara iparnya di Prancis..."

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo kan anak tunggal," sela Yifan.

"Itu anak temannya Kiseop dan Hyejeong. Jongin harus mengurus restorannya. Sehun bertengkar dengan Luhan, jadinya dia tidak mau pergi, Yixing harus menulis lagu-lagu baru, Minseok dan Jongdae sibuk dengan debut mereka, Luhan akan ada pertandingan, dan yah... Kupikir tidak ada yang akan datang."

"Lalu? Zico dan Raina?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya hubungan baik dengan mereka."

"Tapi mereka orangtuamu, Baby," kata Yifan mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kan sama saja," jawab Zitao tak mau kalah. Yifan pun menghela napas tanda dia memilih menyerah daripada berdebat dengan Zitao. "Bagaimana perkembangan agency bimbinganmu Yifan?"

"Lumayan," jawab Yifan menyeringai. "Trainee yang kali ini lebih konsisten, bertanggung jawab, dan lebih menarik dari kemarim, dan labanya juga meningkat, jadi baik-baik saja."

Bibir Zitao membentuk huruf "O" dan menggumamkannya kecil.

"Murid bimbingan les-mu?"

"Meningkat!" seru Zitao bangga. "Dan jumlah muridku yang mengikuti olimpiade se-Incheon juga meningkat 20%!"

"Aku bangga padamu, Zitao," kata Yifan. "Dan aku mencintaimu, Baby. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, ge~" jawab Zitao. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Lalu Zitao mencium bibir Yifan dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, duo ini bagus ya, lagunya _manly _dan iramanya juga mudah diikuti," seru seorang namja.

"Oh! Pasti yang kaumaksud duo yang bernama XC itu kaan? Oh astaga lagunya itu sangat memikat hatikuu!" jawab yeoja yang satunya.

Diam-diam, di dalam mobil Chrysler putih mutiara ada seorang _namja_ berahang kotak yang menyeringai puas. "Kau dengar itu, Xiu Baby? Sudah kubilang kita akan sukses."

Namja satunya yang berpipi bulat sedang membuang mukanya agar tidak berhadapan dengan pacarnya itu. "Bawel kau, Chen."

Chen hanya tersenyum. "Benarkah, Xiu Baby?" tanya Chen. Tangannya perlahan-lahan menuju ke pinggang ramping Xiumin dan menariknya mendekat. Chen mengecup leher Xiumin dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Xiumin yang kaget hanya tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Benarkah aku bawel? Hm?" Chen tetap mengecup leher Xiumin dengan gerakan yang perlahan dan lembut. "Benarkah itu, Xiu Baby?"

"Lee Jongdae kau.. Keparat! Dasar mesum!" maki Xiumin.

Chen menyeringai namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan pergi dari sini," ancam Xiumin.

"Coba saja kalau berani."

Xiumin dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu mobil Chen dan melesat keluar. "Ya, aku berani," kata Xiumin.

"HEY LIHAT ITU XIUMIN!" jerit _yeoja _dan _namja_ yang tadi membicarakan mereka.

Xiumin menoleh ke belakang selama sesaat. "Sialan," makinya. Ia segera mencari taksi. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut. "Bawa aku ke Daejeon."

"Tapi, bukannya Anda punya mobil pribadi? Anda kan Kang Minseok."

Xiumin tersenyum. "Persetan dengamu, itu bukan urusanmu juga. Cepat jalan atau aku akan lapor ke polisi mengatakan bahwa kau membahayakan hidupku."

Supir taksi itu menunduk lalu menyetir dengan cepat.

Sementara Chen, yang menyaksikan Xiumin dari balik kaca mobilnya dengan tenang dan nyaman serta aman hanya tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Kang Minseok," gumamnya. "Sejak SMA kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Tidak sedikitpun."

.

.

**TBC**

Author's note:

Heyya! Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan m(_ _)m Author seneng sih bisa masuk unggulan tapiharus lebih giat sih belajarnya /curcol/

Btw, di chap depan dan chap selanjutnya bakal ada konflik, yang menurut Author sih lumayan rumit. Kalau reviewnya banyak, Author bakal update kilat nih~

Thanks again, mind to review? ^^~

**rossadilla17: **iya gpp, makasih ya udah review~ ^^ hehe iya sekali-kali bikin yang Sehun jahat(?) Iyaa udah next~ :)

**Lady Wu: **iyasih, tapi nanti kakak/adik-nya itu bakal muncul kok, makasih ya udah mau review:)

**yuliafebry:** haha iya marganya diubah-ubah~ iya ini udah lanjut.. Makasih ya!

**opikyung0113: **iyaya Hun jahat:( makasih ya udah mau review!

Best regards,

imjustlol


End file.
